Reunion
by Sparky's Girl
Summary: Post Blood of Olympus. Leo has just come back and is anxious to see his friends again, but he's afraid of what they might say or do. After poison, and yet another Great Prophecy, loyalties are called to question and the 7 have to succeed - or nothing will go right for them ever again.
1. Chapter 1 - LEO

Post Blood of Olympus

**Hey guys! Blood of Olympus ended, and I felt like the heroes should get a happy ending. This is basically about Leo coming back, and I feel as if it's very funny. If you don't want the adventure to end, give me 50 comments (Send to your friends) and I'll add another Great Prophecy and continue the series. I swear on the River Styx.**

**UPDATE:**

**I've started doing this in my stories, and this is just what song represents this chapter. I suggest listening to it while reading my chapters, but you can do whatever. :)**

**Song of the Chapter: Every Night - IMAGINE DRAGONS**

The Reunion

I

LEO

Leo was glad to be alive again. If he'd died, he wouldn't be here, riding on the warm back of his bruised mechanical dragon, Festus, with Calypso's arms around his waist, on their way back to the mortal world.

They were flying through the clouds, but Leo's GPS told him that they were currently flying a little ways off Camp Half-Blood's coast. He had decided to set Festus down near Bunker 9 to make repairs, clean himself up a bit, and get Calypso a comfortable place to stay before going into camp to see Chiron first.

Leo peered through the clouds around them, but he could only make out vague details.

"Take us down a bit, buddy," Leo instructed.

Festus snorted steam and dropped a bit, leaving Leo's stomach a few feet in the air. Calypso yelped and held tighter.

"You okay, sunshine?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Are you kidding me?" she retorted, a serious and annoyed expression returning Leo's gaze.

He gulped. First few minutes of having a girlfriend, and he'd already screwed it up?

Calypso's face broke into a wide smile. "This is the most fun I've ever had!" Leo raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Is that a challenge?" Before Calypso could answer, he tapped Morse code onto Festus' neck in order to avoid Calypso knowing what he was planning.

"What are you-" her voice stopped as Festus shot into the air.

Calypso's arms around Leo got tighter. He smiled at the unexpected warmth her arms gave.

Festus flew straight into the air and bent backwards, starting a loop de loop. In the middle of the flip, Leo let go of Festus and started free falling towards the ocean far below them.

The wind whistled by his ears and blew his curly hair in all directions. Leo saw Festus shoot down and dive towards them, his claws open and his wings spread far apart.

Leo jerked to the side as Festus caught them in a flash of Celestial Bronze.

He looked over at Calypso and she was laughing, her face still in a bright smile.

"What about that?" he grinned. Her face showed confusion.

_She can't hear me, _he realized. He cocked his head and slightly raised an eyebrow. He gave her a thumbs up, an obvious gesture that meant: _good? _

She nodded and gave him two thumbs up. _Awesome!_

Then, she did something he did not expect her to do. She started tapping on the dragon. He could feel the tapping as it rippled through Festus, and recognized it with shock.

Calypso knew Morse code?

Leo paid more attention to what Calypso was tapping. **_Let's not do that again._**

He laughed, for the first time since he came back. It felt familiar, and good. The laughter vibrated his rib cage and warmed his lungs. He winced and looked down at his chest.

The clothes he'd been wearing were mere rags now, but he could see about an inch of Imperial Gold shrapnel embedded in his side. It seemingly melted into his skin and disappeared.

He looked back at Calypso, his face set in determination.

**_Agreed, _**he replied. Her brow furrowed in concern.

**_Are you okay?_**

**_Sunshine, you sound like you doubt me._**

**_You guess right, repair boy._**

**_I told you, I'm the Supersized McShizzle, and sons of Hephaestus don't lie._**

**_Then you're the first._**

Leo smiled. He wondered how far he was from Camp Half-Blood and started looking around. When he saw it, he smiled.

It was nighttime; perfect time to sneak in without being seen. He could see lights going off for "lights out" as the forges' fires dimmed. The Big House had a single light on, and through the window, Leo could spot a certain centaur smoking a pipe.

The camp had mostly recovered from the Greek vs. Roman vs. Gaea showdown, but signs of battle were still evident. There were crevices where grass was torn and created a little crater.

He remembered the curfew harpies came out at night, and hastily touched a button behind Festus' right leg, where he was situated. Festus disappeared.

Calypso watched Leo cautiously. She probably wouldn't trust him when they were on Festus for a week, but Leo was too distracted to really notice.

His hands were shaking and he started to sweat. What if they were angry with him for sacrificing himself? What if forty years had passed while he was dead and at Ogygia?

Warmth spread through his hand and he jumped. Leo looked down, afraid his hand was on fire. All he saw was Calypso's hand warily hovering near his. He met her gaze.

**_Sorry, _**he apologized. **_Thought my hand was on fire. _**

She slipped her hand into his and squeezed gently. She stared off into the distance.

**_So this is Camp Half-Blood? _**

**_Yeah. Do you like it?_**

No response. Leo cocked his head slightly in question. Calypso was still looking at Camp Half-Blood, as if she were in a trance.

**_It's beautiful._** She looked at the son of Hephaestus and made a face.

He blinked. Leo hadn't realized he'd been staring and hastily looked at the camp. He felt his cheeks redden, but he wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or fire.

**_Put us down at Bunker 9,_** Leo told Festus. He rumbled instead of clacking and clicking and Leo sighed as he felt the hum of a well-working machine.

He had told his father about his idea for Festus and his plan to defeat Gaea. Hephaestus had smiled and said: **_No matter what, Leo, you made me a very proud father._**

That was one of Leo's happiest memories. The god of the forge had also replaced Festus' old and complicated machine parts, so that Leo wouldn't have too many things that could go wrong.

Festus lowered them quietly into the forest and brought Leo out of his thoughts. He jumped the last few feet onto the deathly silent forest and held out his hand.

Calypso took it and slid gracefully out of the dragon's talons.

She stumbled abruptly and Leo caught her. She looked up at him as he held her, enjoying the silent woods.

He drank in her appearance – her caramel colored hair, dark almond eyes, and her cinnamon scent that couldn't seem to disappear or fade, no matter how hard she worked.

And she was stunningly beautiful.

She righted herself and gently pulled away. Leo blushed a little. He was pleased to find that the daughter of Atlas was blushing too.

"Alright," he whispered. "We'll want to stay out of sight." Calypso looked behind him.

"What's that cliff doing here?"

Leo turned around to see the disguised door of his workshop. He ran to it, eager to get back to his familiar surroundings. Calypso followed at his heals.

Leo opened a small compartment and pressed a button. A mechanical door silently slid open, revealing a large warehouse filled with thousands of blueprints and hundreds machines, all neatly organized on iron shelves.

The blueprints for the Argo II lay open upon a tilted work desk, while a childish picture of the same picture hung, tacked to the wall as if it was the most important piece in the whole bunker.

In a way, it was. Without him seeing it in a dream when he was little, he would've tried to build a giant airplane, and that wouldn't have worked as well as the **_Argo II_** had.

The **_Argo II_**. Salty tears pricked at his eyelids as fond memories of building the ship with his brothers and sisters as well as memories with the rest of the seven came to his mind in vivid detail, as if it had all happened yesterday.

His siblings probably thought he was dead, and Jason and Piper were going to **_kill_** him when they found out he wasn't in Underworld. Would they want him back? After lying to them, well, not really lying, but not really telling the truth – would they even trust him? Had they moved on? How much time had passed since he'd, um, how'd he die anyway? The heat? Did he explode? Obviously not: he was still here and not in tiny pieces of Leo-guts.

He looked at himself and nearly jumped out of his skin with realization. His clothes hung from his body, torn, smoldering, and covered in soot. He could say the same for himself. His face was dirty, his limbs were still smoking, but he was glad his pants didn't really burn. That would've been really embarrassing – especially since he went straight to Ogygia next. They should get cleaned up first.

He pressed another button among the hundreds of bright red ones on the wall and the roof opened – large enough for Festus to get in, but not nearly big enough for the **_Argo II_**.

The bronze dragon came down gracefully and landed on the cold ground of Bunker 9 amazingly quiet. Not a sound echoed through the warehouse apart from Leo and Calypso's steady breathing.

He closed the roof and beckoned for Calypso to follow him as he strode from one end of the bunker to the other, where two heavy brown doors stood.

Leo knew that, because this was a bunker, after all, that they would have places to sleep. He'd found them and put some stuff here while he was working on the Argo II, including clothes for him. Sometimes, when he was concentrating hard on the machine, he would burn his clothes off and stand in the middle of gawking brothers and sisters. Then it got awkward.

He led her into the room on the left. It was a small room, but bigger than Calypso's old one. The walls were stone and so was the floor and ceiling. A soft, brown carpet lay in the middle of the floor. A light bulb hung from the stone ceiling and a lamp sat on a table. A door stood at one end of the room. Leo knew it led to a white tile bathroom – big enough for someone who wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite, because those girls needed a thousand tools just for their hair. A single, but comfortable cot with white sheets, two white pillows, and a soft green quilt waited on the far side of the room while a small kitchenette with a fully loaded refrigerator and pantry just begged to be cooked in. Across the room was a reasonably sized wardrobe and a comfortable reading chair.

Leo walked to the middle of the room, spread his arms and looked at Calypso. "Like?"

She surged forward, and threw herself on Leo. He caught her in his arms and they kissed.

They stood there and in that small room, nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them. One of her hands gently gripped his hair, while the other was on his shoulder. His arms were on her waist and his eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling of her lips pressing gently against his. He smiled.

Calypso pulled back. Her dark eyes twinkled, sparkling with hope and thankfulness.

"I never got to thanking you," she said. Leo, still dazed from the goddess, could only nod blankly. "I just…I'm just really grateful that you would come back for me."

"I had to," he replied. "I swore on the River Styx."

"But you didn't have to make an oath." They stood in comfortable silence. A question nagged at Leo. There's ADHD for demigods: always thinking about off topic subjects.

"So," he started, rocking back and forth. "Just to be clear, where are we relationship wise? Are you my crush or my girlfriend?"

She thought for a minute. "What would you want?"

"Girlfriend," he replied instantly. The words he'd just spoken actually processed in his mind. He turned away and tugged at his hair. A soft hand touched his shoulder.

"Girlfriend it is then." Calypso smiled. Leo faced her. His heart thumped and his chest swelled up with pleasure.

"Well, Sunshine, I have to get cleaned up."

"Yes you do."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Calypso's nose wrinkled. Leo smiled.

She playfully pushed his chest. "Get going, Repair Boy." She started gently pushing him out of her new room when he turned around.

"Correction." He stuck up his forefinger like he was pointing at the ceiling. "I am the Supersized McShizzle. If you're going to be on Team Leo, you've gotta get my nickname right." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, Leo."

"Goodnight, Sunshine."

And with that, he closed her door, genuinely smiling from ear to ear. He walked into his room – which wasn't much different except for unfinished inventions laying about everywhere – and opened his closet. Since he used to often burn his clothes, he kept extras.

He showered and brushed his teeth before taking off his burnt shirt and pants and exchanged them for a simple cream-colored shirt with some comfortable brown pants. He pulled back his covers and turned his light out.

He thought about what to do tomorrow, but sleep can wear out someone who has died, come back to life, and gone to Ogygia in pretty much one day. He decided he needed to find out the date first, then sleep overtook him and he slept peacefully, with no dreams.

**So, I'm not sure if I should keep going with this story. If the answer's a yes, then please Review. I will not post anymore chapters unless I get at least one review. That's all I'm asking for. Until then, Bob says hello!**


	2. Chapter 2 - LEO

**Oh my Gods! I'm so happy! I just posted the first chapter a few hours ago and I've already gotten 6 reviews! I'm freaking out! **

**Anyway, special thanks to We're All Okay, Pabulover123, allenx14, Brightpath2, EmeraldFire512, and AlbinoMuskrat for being the first 6 reviewers!**

**I also saw that I accidentally said 50 reviews. I meant 1 review. (How did I get THAT typo...?)And I see that I have 113 views, so thank you silent readers! You make me so happy!**

**Song of the Chapter: Who We Are - IMAGINE DRAGONS (You'll notice that my favorite bands are Imagine Dragons, BASTILLE, and OneRepublic because if I need a song, I see if they have something for my chapter/project/whatever I might possibly need)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus or any of the characters-**

**Leo: Yeah, yeah, I need to see my friends again!**

**Me: Oh, right. Sorry. Leo, WAKE UP!**

II

LEO

Leo never thought dying would change his sleeping patterns.

He had gotten up at 8:00 sharp for some reason to find Calypso standing over him.

"You slept in," she smirked.

"This is actually early for my standards."

Calypso shrugged. "Then it's something we'll have to work on. The early bird gets the worm. And didn't you say you wanted to see your friends?"

Leo smiled, suddenly remembering Piper and Jason. He leapt out of bed and put on a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

Calypso watched him curiously. She had put on a red ruffled blouse and jean shorts. Leo happily noted that she was wearing his favorite color.

He put on his shoes, accidentally tying his fingers in with the knot, but finally getting them tied properly, and hurriedly combed his hair.

His new girlfriend gave him an egg sandwich – two toasted pieces of bread between scrambled eggs – and they walked out of his room.

As they walked toward the door, Festus picked up his head questioningly and clicked a question.

"Just going to give everyone a wakeup call," Leo explained, wolfing down his breakfast.

Festus creaked a response and settled in again.

Leo took Calypso's smooth hand in his and kissed her cheek.

"Ready, Sunshine?"

"If you are, Repair boy."

Together, they walked out of the bunker and into the forest.

The trees stretched high above them, their leaves creating a patchy ceiling of leaves. Sunlight dove through the gaps and illuminated the forest floor, giving the ground a brown carpeted look.

Leo walked through the trees with barely concealed anticipation as Calypso followed, somehow keeping with his eager stride.

When he could see Camp Half-Blood, he broke out into a run. Calypso ran as well. Leo could only think about his friends and their reactions.

He neared the edge of the forest and stopped, taking in as much of the scenery as he could.

Campers in matching orange t-shirts were sitting in the dining hall. A few campers were still coming out of their cabins, but not many. To his surprise, he spotted Jason and Piper looking towards the Hephaestus cabin. He choked down a sob as he realized that they were desperately clinging to any hope that he was alive. He used to come out of his cabin every morning and meet them there.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he chest flared up in pain. He staggered and put a hand on a tree to steady himself, tearing his eyes away from his friends. He lifted up his shirt to find that a square inch of his chest was Imperial Gold.

The queen of Ogygia rushed forward and saw the flash of precious metal.

"Leo," she whispered. "Is that Imperial Gold?"

Leo was wracking his brain, trying to figure out how this could've happened. "I bet it was the shrapnel." Octavian had launched into an assault, unintentionally taking his own life as well as Leo's. This one piece must've gotten lucky and hit Leo. It felt like someone had taken a baseball bat and thought he was the baseball.

"We have to get you help." Calypso started to put his arm around her shoulders, but Leo drew back as the pain faded.

"I'm fine, Sunshine," he assured her. "Right now, I just really want to see my friends."

She nodded like she understood. That was one of the things he loved about her. She would never try to stop him once his mind was set - unless it was something like sacrificing himself to save the world from Gaea, but nobody liked that idea.

He continued to walk, skirting around the edges of the woods so that no one would see him until he wanted them to.

Soon, they had walked all the way to the Big House. In a camp full of disaster and battle scars, it seemed like it was the only thing that was untouched, which was actually kind of funny.

He walked up the steps to the door, the pain of the gold now completely gone. He wondered why it wasn't smoking like Jason's wound had, but he shrugged it off.

Leo knocked on the door.

Approaching hoofbeats were heard just beyond the door, and he could barely contain his excitement.

The door opened to reveal a curious Chiron, who's expression quickly turned from one of blank interest to extreme confusion.

"Leo?" he asked.

Leo smiled. "Yep. It's complicated."

Chiron noticed Calypso. "Who is this?"

"Chiron," Leo started, "meet Calypso." She nodded to him and he nodded back.

"I believe you have some explaining to do," Chiron hinted.

"Could I have my friends here?" he requested. "I've been, uh, _dying, _to see them, if you know what I mean."

"I shall go immediately," Chiron acknowledged. Chiron exited and galloped down the hill at an alarming speed.

"Apparently, he thinks this is important." Leo turned to Calypso with a knowing smile. She made a face and he laughed softly.

They entered the big house and sat on a faded purple sofa – a gift from Dionysus after the Titan war.

Seconds later they heard footsteps of two people on the deck.

The door flew open to reveal a teenager about Leo's age (but not his height) with short blonde hair, tan skin, electric blue eyes, Imperial Gold rimmed glasses, and a white scar on his upper lip. Just behind him stood a girl with dark tanned skin, choppy chocolate brown hair, and multi-colored eyes that seemed to change color. They both wore a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, but the girl wore khaki shorts and the guy wore jeans.

Leo recognized them immediately. How could he ever forget Jason and Piper? He stood up, but no one moved for several seconds.

"Hey, guys," he said softly.

Piper pushed past Jason and hugged Leo tightly. Jason came in and they all hugged in silence.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Calypso shifting uncomfortably and remembered his manners.

"It's so great to see you guys!" His voice cracked on the word 'see.' They didn't seem to notice.

"What makes you think you could just go all 'hero' on us like that, Leo?" Piper demanded. "We thought you were dead!"

"I was," he stated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked, anger and relief flooding his features.

Leo clenched his fists. "Would you have let me do what I needed to? We didn't have time to talk, and if it came down to it, you would try to pull a 'hero act' on everyone else. Besides," he backed one step and held Calypso's hand. "I had to get back to Ogygia."

Piper's anger melted and was replaced by affection. "That's so sweet!"

"Leo," Jason said seriously. "Do you have any idea of how long you've been gone?"

Leo shook his head. "I had no idea."

"You've been dead for two months," Piper informed him.

His eyes widened in shock. "Two months?"

"A lot has happened," Chiron said. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Ella have pieced together a new prophecy, and it's the last Great Prophecy they can remember."

Leo groaned. "Another prophecy? I just died. Can't I get a break?"

"It's about Delphi," Piper started. "You know how Apollo mentioned that it was under someone else's control?"

Leo glanced at Calypso. She looked interested, but not really included in the conversation. Her face offered no opinions.

He sighed, giving in to the inevitable. "How does it go?"

Chiron handed him a piece of paper. Leo read it, puzzling over the words.

_A fight to death for a poisoned one,_

_Revealing a greater enemy's son._

_The secrets of Delphi must be released,_

_Or the spirit of Delphi will quickly cease._

_The Heroes who have proven true,_

_Must leave when the last comes to two._

Leo looked at his friends.

"This isn't good."

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the views! And the Follows! And the Favorites! And the Reviews! Just...Thank you so much!**

**I have a school camp this week, so I'll be "going dark," so to speak. I won't have internet (Hermes, I'm blaming this one on you) but I will continue to write it in my notebook so I can type it up Friday (October 17th) afternoon, but I'll make it up to you guys by posting several chapters either that day or that weekend. I swear on the River Styx. *thunder***

**Thank you! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 - PERCY

**Just real quick before I get started:**

**Rick Riordan. I get that you haven't been a teenage girl and probably don't understand how our minds work. For future reference, we like when book series don't end with cliffhangers and we definitely don't like having to wait a whole year to find out what happens. Don't worry. I got this.**

**All right! I am so sorry I had to do that to you guys! As I promised, here's the next chapter, and it's in everybody's favorite demigod's point of view! Virtual cookies to everyone who reviewed, viewed, favorited, and followed. I've got 19 reviews! I'm so happy, thank you all so much! **

**Just saying, I am very bad at explaining parts of a prophecy. I'm going to do hints in this chapter, but I won't do any more. Hopefully I'll have figured this trick out by then!**

**Also, there is a community called: The Valdezinator's Return! It's for all fanfictions dedicated to Leo's return to Camp Half-Blood, so make sure to follow them (If you like this stuff). Thanks for adding this to your (hopefully soon-gigantic) collection! **

**I hope I'm not adding too many exclamation points…**

**WineKita: Don't worry; I can't make him go through that again. That'd make me a terrible person. I don't want to be a terrible person. I'd be a terrible person if I wanted to be a terrible person. But I probably am a terrible person since this is a day late so I have an excuse for terrible things. We'll have to see if he does or not, not won't we? Enjoy!**

**Song of the Chapter: It's Time - IMAGINE DRAGONS**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I don't own this series, the characters-**

**Percy: You got that right.**

**Annabeth: Percy, don't interrupt her, it's rude.**

**Me: Thank you. I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Percy: So if we have to go to Tartarus again, we have you to blame?**

**Me:…pretty much.**

**Annabeth: Well then…**

_A fight to death for a poisoned one,_

_Revealing a greater enemy's son._

_The secrets of Delphi must be released,_

_Or the spirit of Delphi will quickly cease._

_The Heroes who have proven true,_

_Must leave when the last comes to two._

III

PERCY

Percy didn't like surprises. Not the 'Surprise! You're going to die today!' surprises anyway.

He had been sitting on the beach next to Annabeth, discussing the new prophecy.

"I hope it's not about us," Annabeth told him. She wore her usual Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Why not?" he asked. "Life's not fun if nothing interesting happens."

"I've had an interesting enough life already, Seaweed Brain," she said playfully. "We both have. Two Great Prophecies in one lifetime is good enough for me."

Percy put his arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "That's my Wise Girl."

She smiled and scrunched up her shoulders, looking out at the sea. Percy watched her as the sea reflected off of her eyes, making them stormy grey waves. Her blonde hair was down and the wind coming off of the ocean blew it back so that it gave her a blonde-Pocahontas look.

"I've got a bad feeling about this one," she whispered in his ear. He had to agree. Greater enemies are not good.

"The Heroes who have proven true could be us," he stated. "We've done…a lot of stuff." Annabeth laughed.

"We have haven't we?"

"Unfortunately."

"Yep."

They stared out across the sea, waves coming in and clashing, tripping over themselves as they scrambled to come to a stop and run back out to the ocean, but crashing on the beach and spreading a blanket of white foam on the sand.

He heard his name being called out from behind him.

"Percy! Percy!"

He turned around to see Jason and Piper coming towards them at full speed. Jason was due to go to Camp Jupiter in a few months to help bridge the gap, but what did he want now?

Annabeth and Percy stood and faced the _pontifex_ and the charmspeaker as they doubled over to catch their breath.

"Percy," Jason gasped. "You won't…you won't guess…who we just…just saw!"

Piper shook her head. "I knew it…the whole time. Never…never doubted it."

"What's going on?" Annabeth demanded. "Who did you see?"

Jason grinned. "It's Leo," he said, regaining his composure. "He came back, and he brought Calypso!"

Percy felt like a frying pan had smacked him in the middle of the face. **(I love these similes. Expect more of them!)**

"Leo?" he breathed. "Calypso too?"

He was all too aware of Annabeth's eyes watching him steadily. It felt like he had a laser target of a sniper on his back, which wasn't a good feeling.

Piper nodded eagerly. "He just showed up at the Big House this morning."

"Can we go see him?" Annabeth questioned.

"If you want," Piper answered. Annabeth and Piper took off running towards the Big House. Apparently, Annabeth was excited to see Leo as much as he was, because Jason and Percy ran after them and barely caught up with their fast pace.

Percy ran across the grounds, bobbing and weaving through the campers that were going about Camp Half-Blood. He jumped up onto the porch right behind Annabeth and made sure his face wasn't in the way of the door when Annabeth threw it open.

Calypso and Leo sat in two chairs, talking to Chiron. When he saw her, her couldn't tear his eyes away.

She was as beautiful as he had remembered her.

A wave of guilt, longing, sadness, embarrassment and pure terror filled his lungs and he couldn't breathe.

Annabeth squeezed his hand, seemingly saying: _Seaweed Brain, I'm still here. Don't do anything stupid._

He loved Annabeth, not Calypso. Calypso was only a friend now. He had to admit, Leo and Calypso definitely were cute together. Great. Now he was going all 'Aphrodite' on the couple.

Something wasn't right about her though. She had paled a bit, something only he could probably notice. He also sensed something in her.

Poison. Unfortunately, he recognized its origins. It seemed to be a mixture of Polyphemus' poison and Akhlys' toxic mushrooms. He decided not to mention it just yet – he wasn't absolutely sure about it anyway.

But when he'd grow older and look back on the incident and his decisions, he'd call _himself_ a Seaweed Brain.

**(Just another little hint here, ****_A fight to the death for a poisoned one._****)**

Calypso and Leo saw them and stood up, but Calypso fell. Leo caught her. Percy ran forward too.

"It's poison," he explained, getting Calypso back to the couch and helping her sit.

"Dude!" Leo exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something?"

Percy ignored him. He didn't have any good answers to give him anyway. Calypso studied Percy's face while Percy touched her forehead to check for a temperature or any signs of poison. Annabeth appeared at his side as he realized that she could die in a week if they didn't find the anti-venom.

"I'll get Will-" Piper started.

"It won't help," Percy said, shaking his head. "The venom…" he looked at Annabeth. "It's Polyphemus' and Akhlys'."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Will she be okay?"

"The prophecy," Jason started. "_The Heroes who have proven true, will leave when the last comes to two._ That must've been Leo showing up and seeing Piper and me."

"Then the poisoned one…" Piper let the sentence hang in the air.

"We have a week," Percy told them. "Apparently, the Heroes - probably us - are supposed to go to Delphi. Maybe to help the Oracle? But that's not our first priority-"

Annabeth touched Percy's shoulder. "Percy, the Oracle doesn't just give us prophecies, she changes them, little by little, so that they have her desired outcome. We've protected the city of Delphi for years in return for her favor. If Delphi is no longer safe, she has no reason to exist and she'll just disappear. Nothing will go right ever again. She also has about a week left. This isn't a coincidence."

"Dang," Leo sighed. "I come back and we've got another prophecy."

"We'll be done in a week," Jason assured him. Leo closed his eyes and shook his head. Percy got what he was feeling. He was done with prophecies, despite what he had been saying to Annabeth. He hadn't seen his mom in a year. He was supposed to visit her today, but it might have to wait.

He also caught Leo's shirt smoking, and something gleaming under his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

Percy pointed to it. "Leo, is there something you haven't been telling us?" Leo jumped and looked where the son of the sea god was pointing.

"Nope," he said hastily. "Can we get back to the poison subject?"

"Leo," Piper said. He huffed and pulled up his shirt, just about to where his rib cage started. Percy stared as he recognized Imperial Gold. His disbelief grew as the metal seemingly melted into Leo's skin, making Leo have a patch of gold on his chest. The wound started smoking and Leo winced, but the metal materialized into shrapnel again.

"What on Mount Olympus…?" Jason murmured. Leo put his shirt back down and looked back at Calypso, who was watching him cautiously.

"I knew something was wrong," she scolded. "Leo Valdez, I swear-"

Leo threw his hands up in the air. "Hello? Poison? We need to help you first Calypso, I won't do anything until you're okay." Percy recognized Leo's grim expression of determination – he had always gotten the look when he wanted something.

"We should contact Hazel and Frank," Annabeth said. Percy smiled a little at what their expressions would probably be like when they saw Leo – probably not happy.

Leo apparently had the same thought because he smiled. "They're probably going to kick me to Delphi themselves."

"They probably will," Jason agreed.

Annabeth stood up and walked to the window, where early morning mist and sunlight had created a rainbow.

"Hazel and Frank at Camp Jupiter," she said. She tossed a drachma into the rainbow and an image shimmered into clarity.

An image that made everyone do a double take.

Percy saw Camp Jupiter's unmistakable buildings, but the sky was tinted black from smoke and ash. Faint fires glowed in some of the structures. The grass was burnt, the streets were littered with rubble, and the houses and temples were falling apart.

Camp Jupiter was in ruins.

**Please don't kill me please don't kill me please don't kill me.**

**How was THAT for a cliffhanger? Rick Riordan worthy? (All who said yes just got a million virtual cookies [::]) Man, you guys probably think I suck. I probably do! I'll update soon, I promise. Or you can put thousands of leeches in my house. (If any of my classmates who know where I live are reading this, just kidding guys. Don't hurt me.)**

**Also, I am open to suggestions! If you think I should be more detailed or you have an idea of what could happen, review and tell me! There I go again, making way too many exclamation points...**

**Wait a second. What's that, Hades? You want me to tell them to review or they'll go to the Fields of Punishment? Ok. **

**Just kidding guys. Hades has an interesting sense of humor. **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - FRANK

**Hello my wonderful people!**

**I've got another chapter right here. It's just waiting for you to read it and review about it.**

**Hades also sends his regards.**

**Gods of Mount Olympus that guy gives me the heebie jeebies. **

**I know the poison thing was like me flinging a cream pie in your face and screaming: ****BAM! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!**

**...**

**Yeah…sorry. I plan to clear that up in the next chapter. I honestly didn't know why I did it – I just rolled with it.**

**But what's happened to Camp Jupiter? That's what I am going to tell you. Just, bear with me while I figure out where this fanfiction's plot is actually going…**

**Oh! And thank you _ for asking that question. I have an awesome idea now - a very, very awesome idea that you have given me. I'll reveal the idea in the next chapter…I think. That is, if the characters don't choose to do something different.**

**I've also read a fanfiction that has started doing a "song of the chapter." I think this is wickedly awesome and I've started doing this too. She's also the one I've gotten the fun disclaimer idea from. Check out Abby (Don't touch my Seaweed Brain) and her fanfictions!**

**allenx14: Thank you for making me double over with laughter when I saw your comment. I stopped when I realized that I'm acting like Rick Riordan.**

**Winekita: I hope I can smooth it over in the next few chapters, and why Leo wasn't freaking out when the rest of the 7 found out she was poisoned with deadly, um, "stuff."**

**Song of the Chapter: Fallen – IMAGINE DRAGONS **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I don't own anything except the plot. **

***Goes to sleep. Does not notice Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso peeking in the windows***

**Annabeth: Do we all know the plan?**

**Jason: Stuff her in a bag-**

**Percy: Then throw her in Tartarus-**

**Piper: Hopefully killing her, making her plot not play out any further. **

**Annabeth: Exactly.**

**Leo: How do we get in? Where are we?**

**Percy: I've learned to just roll with it.**

**Calypso: Guys…**

**Jason: Who is this girl anyway? Is she some sort of demigod?**

**Annabeth: She looks like you, Piper.**

**Calypso: Guys?**

**Piper: Yeah right.**

**Percy: She actually does.**

**Calypso: Guys.**

**Jason: She can't be a demigod, but that would explain why she can control what happens-**

**Calypso: GUYS!**

**Me: Boo.**

**Everyone: AHHH!**

**Annabeth: Retreat! RETREAT!**

***The demigods run away***

**Me: I guess I'll have to do something menacing then…they asked for it.**

_A fight to the death for a poisoned one,_

_Revealing a greater enemy's son._

_The secrets of Delphi must be released,_

_Or the spirit of Delphi will quickly cease. _

_The Heroes who have proven true, _

_Must leave when the last comes to two._

IV

FRANK

Frank had to admit, he didn't like horror movies. Especially when he was in one.

He, Hazel, Reyna, and the rest of the legion had come back to the Bay Area only a week ago only to find that Camp Jupiter had been destroyed. Columns of coal black smoke curled up and tainted the sky like ink as they walked on charcoal ground. A few monsters slinked here and there, and Frank had immediately vaporized them in disgust.

They must've attacked Camp Jupiter during the whole SPQR/Camp Half-Blood/Monster/Gaea skirmish. Another thing Octavian would be remembered for.

Octavian. Frank scowled every time he thought about that little-

"Frank?" Reyna's voice jolted him from his thoughts. Being praetor was still new to him, but leadership seemed to come naturally. Leading people was natural. Asking or talking about him leading, now _that_ made him nervous. Nevertheless, there were times for talking and times for taking charge.

Over the past week, nothing had really changed. They had made temporary barracks behind a ridge so that any stray monsters wouldn't find them easily. He and Reyna made regular trips to the ruins of New Rome, trying to salvage anything they could – from small fountains to seeds to busts to papers to weapons, they pretty much had at least one of everything.

Reyna now was looking at a shimmery image in front of Frank. He jumped as soon as he saw it. He peered at it again. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper were all in a living room. A centaur that he had been introduced to as Chiron also stood silently, staring at a brown curly-haired boy with an elfish look as well as a sickly pale girl with caramel hair and almond eyes. He recognized the boy with a start.

"Leo?!" he asked in disbelief.

Leo didn't smile. That was seriously unnerving. Instead, he asked, "Are you mad?"

Frank couldn't believe his ears. Leo was concerned about Frank and Hazel and his relationships with them? He guessed that everybody was friends with Leo.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. He couldn't stop his face from breaking out into a smile. Leo relaxed.

"What happened there, Frank?" he asked.

Frank shrugged. "We're still figuring that out. As far as we can tell, New Rome was attacked while Octavian had brought all the people in the legion to New York."

"Is everything okay?" Percy asked. Frank looked down. No it wasn't. Percy and Annabeth had wanted to come here for college. He decided his new mission was to get New Rome back to its former glory.

"Everything will be fine," Frank assured him. "Who's this?" He gestured to the girl. Leo's face fell and he looked at her – away from Frank.

"That's Calypso," Piper explained. "She's been poisoned. She'll die in a week if we don't find an anti-venom."

"Isn't she a goddess?" he asked.

Percy sighed. "I've encountered both poisons. I wouldn't be surprised if it affects goddesses as well.

"Both poisons?"

"Akhlys' and Polyphemus'," Percy answered. He paused, looking like someone had just taken a chair and smashed it on his face. **(I told you I'd do more similes like this!)**

"What is it?" Annabeth tentatively touched his shoulder.

Percy looked at her fearfully. "I'm turning into you, Wise Girl!" He smiled as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Frank smiled and looked over his shoulder at Hazel, who was currently discussing something with Reyna. He turned his attention back to the Greeks.

"Annabeth," he started. "We might have an opening for an architect in Camp Jupiter."

She beamed and her grey eyes seemed to spark with anticipation and ideas.

"What should we do?" Jason asked everyone. Frank shrugged.

"Probably the only thing we can do." He sighed. "Go to Delphi and see what's wrong."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," said a familiar voice behind him. Hazel appeared at Frank's side. She blinked. "Leo?"

Leo smiled. "In the flesh. I think."

"I am SO going to kill you." She folded her arms, but her angry body language was accompanied by a relieved smile.

"So lets get this straight," Annabeth said, moving to a more comfortable position. "Calypso's been poisoned, Leo's got Imperial Gold shrapnel in his chest-"

"WHAT?!" Frank and Hazel exclaimed in unison.

Annabeth nodded. "It's a long story." Frank nodded, his eyes locked on Leo, who shifted uncomfortably. "Poison, Imperial Gold, Delphi, the Oracle, Camp Jupiter, and Big Bad Enemy. What have we gotten ourselves into this time?" Annabeth ran a hand back through her hair.

"First things first," Frank said. "The poison, where did it come from?"

He noticed Calypso and Leo share a glance before Leo spoke up. "I don't know."

Frank could tell he was lying, but a look in Leo's eyes asked him not to press the subject. Frank moved on. "The Imperial Gold. Can you get it out?"

Piper shook her head. "It starts smoking and hurting Leo as soon as our fingers are an inch away." Leo and Calypso shared another glance, but this time Hazel caught them. Frank put a hand on her shoulder and had a clear message on his face. _Not now._

"Camp Jupiter will be fine for a week," Frank assured his friends. "That leaves Delphi and the Oracle, which go hand in hand. Hazel and I will go on Arion tomorrow morning – should be there in an hour."

Percy nodded. "We'll try to figure out some other things until then. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Frank said. Before Annabeth swiped through the message, he caught Leo and Calypso's guilty gazes.

**Ooooh! What do Leo and Calypso know that the others don't? You'll find out in the next chapter, don't worry. What you have to worry about is when I'll update next! (Probably in a day or two.) PLOT TWISTS AHEAD!**

**Ares is looking over my shoulder right now. He commands his "loyal subjects" to review. Please review before I get turned into a dog that can't type. Keyword: Can't type!**


	5. Chapter 5 - CALYPSO

**'****SUP! ARES DIDN'T KILL ME! I AM REALLY HAPPY!**

**Okay, this fanfiction is going to be answering a lot of questions and wrapping up some loose ends. IT TAKES PLACE AROUND MIDNIGHT WHEN LEO AND CALYPSO FIRST GET BACK TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD.**

**I know the last chapter was kinda short, but I've made up for it by posting two chapters in one day. (See where I'm going?)**

**Note: I haven't read any fanfiction that has Calypso's point of view, so it might be, uh, really different. I hope you've realized that I am controlling my exclamation points now! Man, they're like big red buttons; you absolutely ****_have _****to push them – even if it means the end of the world.**

**So, part of the summary will make sense in this chapter. Hopefully.**

**It might be shorter than all of my other chapters (which are like 1,500 words to 2,400 words. You're welcome), but it's got some valuable information in it. Enjoy!**

**Song of the chapter: Bleeding Out – IMAGINE DRAGONS (Uh oh...)**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: *Stands facing the readers* I don't own the characters or their homes-**

***While she is saying her usual monologue, the Percy, Piper, Annabeth, and Jason are sneaking in the background***

**Percy: Did you bring it Piper?**

**Piper: Bring what?**

**Percy: The gun! We were going to shoot her before she does what she was planning!**

**Jason: This girl is more dangerous than Gaea, or even you, Piper. Does she have charmspeak or something?**

**Annabeth: It must be part of her powers. She can make us do anything she wants!**

**Me: Yes I can.**

**Percy and Jason: *scream like little girls***

**Characters: *run and hide in their cabins***

**Me: *laughs* Gets 'em every time.**

A fight to the death for a poisoned one,

Revealing a greater enemy's son.

The secrets of Delphi must be released,

Or the spirit of Delphi will quickly cease.

The Heroes who have proven true,

Must leave when the last comes to two.

V

CALYPSO

Calypso should've known this kind of stuff would happen.

She had said goodnight to Leo and just went to sleep.

Nothing too unusual, but it's what she was dreaming about and what actually happened that was nightmare worthy.

* * *

><p><em>She had woken up on an island with charred remains of a table on the beach and crystal clear waters. She realized with horror that she was on Ogygia again.<em>

_She screamed at her home, at her prison. _

_She noticed a flash of bronze just behind the clouds. She recognized Festus and Leo as they dived toward her._

_Festus spread his majestic wings with grace and landed on the beach perfectly. Leo jumped down and simply walked past her to her home._

_She ran after him. When she caught up with him, she turned him around. "What's the big deal?" _

_He brushed her hand off her shoulder. "Look," he started, putting his hands in an 'I surrender' position so his dirty palms were facing her. "I just came to get as much Celestial Bronze as I could. I appreciate the kiss, Calypso, but I love somebody else. She doesn't even know I'm alive!"_

_Calypso stopped in her tracks as Leo walked away from her. She should've known. It was her curse – they all had someone else – but he was different. She shouldn't have played a cruel twisted joke on herself. She sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands and cried. Where her tears fell, Moonlace sprang up. Someone hugged her and she wept into their shoulder._

_She realized it was Leo and she cried harder. He got on Festus, leaving her there and left Ogygia forever._

* * *

><p>Calypso woke in a cold sweat. She looked around and remembered where she was. She sank back into her pillow gratefully. She was about to back to sleep when a cold and gritty hand pressed over her mouth. She cried out, but whomever it was glared at her and made sure she was going to be quiet.<p>

Her eyes had adjusted a bit and she could now make out some of the person's features. He had blonde hair, grey skin, and dirt seemed to be leaking out of a thousand small wounds. His eyes were now cold brown and hungry for revenge. He wore a pontifex's clothes, which seemed to fuel his anger.

She recognized him. Leo had seen him while he was on Ogygia in the mirror. Apparently, he was dead, because he was just a ghoul now.

He took out what looked like a Roman sacrificing knife that dripped with a sickly green and purple liquid and slashed across her arm. It burned.

Calypso screeched, but it came out more like a muffled yelp. Leo burst in through the door and saw the boy.

"Octavian," he snarled.

"Greacus scum!" Octavian retorted. Leo started to advance, but Octavian cut Calypso's arm again. She screamed. Leo stopped, eyes locked on them. "Come closer and I cut her again."

"She's a goddess, idiot," Leo said. "She'll heal instantly."

Which was true, but the poison was in her system. Her cuts had already healed, leaving a faint white line where a scar should've been.

Octavian twisted his lips into a smile. "But it still hurts." He cut a long line from her left shoulder to her wrist. Her arm erupted with pain. She twisted painfully trying to pry Octavian off of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, but tears leaked through her closed eyelids and streamed down her face.

"Stop!" Leo exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"I work for a greater master now," Octavian said. Calypso opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but Octavian forced her down again. He turned his attention back to Leo. "He wants you to join us. We have Delphi and the cure for the poison now in this girl. She dies in an hour."

"An hour ?" Leo asked, his voice sewn with brokenness. Calypso shook her head, trying to tell him not to agree to this mad man. Leo looked down, obviously utterly defeated. He didn't realize another figure come up behind him and take the Imperial Gold out of his side. The person injected another piece of the godly metal into Leo's side. Leo gasped.

Calypso fought against Octavian, but the ghoul didn't even flinch.

"This will make sure no one finds out about this," Octavian explained. "If their hands get close to the metal, it will only hurt you more than before. If you spill secrets, it will kill you before you even finish your sentence." He paused before continuing. "Will you join us?"

Leo looked at Calypso. She was the reason he had to do this. If she hadn't come here, he wouldn't have to make the decision based on her life.

"I'll do it," he told Octavian. "Now give me the cure for Calypso."

"I will give you half," Octavian stated. "You get the rest in Delphi – if you do your job, that is."

"What do I do?" Leo asked, taking a small, half filled glass of orange liquid from the dead.

"Relay information, kill your friends, basically anything we tell you, so stay in contact, We can hear every word you say." Octavian pointed to the piece of shrapnel in Leo. "It works as a microphone, but you'll hear us in your head."

Octavian was about to leave, but seemed to have a few more things to say. "The girl will still die, even will a half of a potion. She has to have the whole thing by Sunday."

"What's the date today?" Leo asked.

"It's a Monday," Octavian answered. "One last thing. You must swear on the River Styx to stay undercover until it is blown naturally."

"What?"

"Swear on the River Styx-"

"The other what."

"Swear to hide the fact that you're working for us until your cover is blown. Then, get out and don't get captured."

Octavian and the other figure started to leave, but Leo had another question. "Whom am I working for?"

Octavian smiled. "Tartarus."

They left. Leo ran over to a shaking Calypso. He gently caressed her cheek, but she was too tired to even acknowledge him. Whatever was in her system, it was killing her. Fast. She could feel it coursing its way through her veins. She cried out and Leo hurriedly took out the healing potion. He carefully poured it in her mouth, not wasting a single drop.

The antidote made her head pound and her arm throb, but it somewhat numbed the pain. Leo took her hand in both hands and touched his lip to her cold fingers.

"Why'd you do it, Leo?" she croaked. He looked into her eyes.

"I'm not going to let you die before you even see the world," he told her.

"But they can't be-"

"Trusted? Yeah. I know." He sighed. "I'll do it for you, Calypso. Don't worry." She brushed back sweaty curls that were plastered to his forehead and pulled him into a kiss. His face was wet and her lips were salty. She realized that he had been crying a little.

Her heart melted. No one was ever like Leo. He had come back for her and now he sacrificed his future for her.

She pulled away. "Will you stay with me?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. He laid down right beside her and she put her head on his chest, careful to not touch the Imperial Gold. He held her close and they both cuddled until dawn.

**PLOT TWIST! **

**TARTARUS?**

**OCTAVIAN?**

**SHADOWY FIGURE?**

**IS THIS WAY TOO CLICHÉ?**

**YES!**

**DO I CARE?**

**NOT REALLY!**

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

**I loved writing this chapter - it was just fun to write I guess. Stop saying I'm a terrible person. I'm not. I'm a good person who likes to torture people with cliff hangers. *innocent smile***

**Ok. Tell me what you guys think about the Caleo part (AWWW!) and Leo's decision as well as the ambush and unexpected: Tartarus is Leo's new "master" plot twist. ****Man. This gets better and better!**

**Apollo is pleased with my song selections. He wants to know if you agree. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - JASON

**Oh my gods, guys. Oh my gods.**

**I am SO SORRY! School is a serial killer. I died under the pressure of homework. That's right. I'm chilling in Elysium with unending Wifi. **

**…**

**As you have probably definitely noticed, I have been "going dark," as Agent Coulson would say (for all my fellow Marvel fans out there). This is because I have been getting some reviews that were kind of downers, (glares pointedly at review) so if you could edge off of Santa's naughty list and write your opinion in a kind tone, that'd be great. I'm not saying to stop the criticism, but maybe give pointers instead. Word choice, style, etc. etc. **

**Good reviews = Happy writer = More chapters.**

**Besides, they deserve a happy ending, so that's what they'll get.**

**Matt: Your comments hurt my feels.  
>Don't hurt a fangirl's feels.<br>I will find out where you live.  
>Just kidding, I'm not a stalker.<br>*totally fake innocent smile*  
>Oh! And I saw that you have also read: The Seer (SlendermanPercy Jackson). I hope you like this chapter!**

**WHO LIKES THE NEW COVER PHOTO, EH? EH?! Well I like it...**

**Last thing, I'm not really sure where I want the story to go (sure I have a basic, basic plot line, but it's kind of boring now that I reflect on it) so if you could propose new things that happen – ex. Piper and Percy are taken to the bottom of the ocean – I would LOVE that!**

**Song of the Chapter: (Particularly when Jason and Piper are in the woods) Safe and Sound TAYLOR SWIFT because I couldn't find anything else to go with a ****_boring-yet-totally-important-meeting_****.****  
><strong>**That's like asking me to choose elevator music to play at my ****funereal****. *shudders***

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Yeah, nothing funky this time.**

VI

JASON

Jason sat around Camp Half-Blood Big House's very own Ping-Pong table between Piper and Leo, at the head of the table (across from Percy). Several bags of Fonzies – courtesy of Leo – were laying about the table, all of them unopened.

Frank and Hazel had made it and were now sitting by Percy. Leo sat next to Calypso. Occasionally, the newcomers would look at the other and hold their hand or rub the other's shoulder.

The heroes and friends sat in silence.

Hazel stared at Leo. Now, apart from the Sammy and Leo connection, they were even closer. They had both died and come back to life - which Jason had also technically done. He guessed that she sensed something wrong and was going to interrogate Leo after the meeting, but Jason needed to take one thing at a time.

He cleared his throat, eager to start the next prophecy and get it over with.

"I take it that your journey was safe?" he started, nodding to Frank and Hazel. Ever since he had stuck with the Greeks, he had been getting less and less poised and proper, but meetings and events seemed to draw out the Jupiter in him.

Frank nodded somewhat unenthusiastically. "Arion isn't exactly comfortable…" He stopped talking when he noticed Hazel's hurt look. "But I had fun," he added. Hazel's mood brightened considerably.

"Reyna sends her regards," Hazel told him. "Camp Jupiter isn't what it used to be though."

Frank's eyebrows shot skyward.

"Monsters completely ransacked the place and burned it down," Hazel continued, unaware of Frank's obvious attempts to try to get her to stop talking and Percy and Annabeth's surprised expressions.

Jason mentally did a face-palm.

Hazel kept going. "We've only been able to salvage a little bit of the camp – random pieces of armor, wood, a few plates, and whatnot. We're still looking for an architect." She looked at Annabeth and finally noticed everything.

"But it's not too bad…" she said, but that just made everyone feel worse.

"I say we start the quest now," Percy stated. "That way, we can be done with this prophecy and can get to Camp Jupiter to help clean up."

Leo had been silent this whole meeting, and Jason immediately knew something was up.

"Leo?" he prodded. The son of Hephaestus (or Vulcan, whatever) glanced up at his best friend.

Leo cleared his throat. "Well, I just am wondering…" He got a nervous look in his eye that resembled a cornered cat, but he had a fiery anger mixed in as well. "Why should we have to go? There are plenty of other demigods in both camps, and we could just-"

"Prophecies can't be controlled, Leo," Hazel said gently. Leo grimaced and looked down at his injury. Jason could've sworn that it glowed faintly for a second and push itself further into his friend's torso.

Jason looked at Piper. _Can you talk to him after the meeting?_

She nodded, seemingly getting the message.

"How do we get there?" Annabeth thought aloud.

Percy shrugged. "Plane?"

"You'd die," Jason said matter-of-factly.

"We can't exactly go over land," Hazel said. "Why don't we use the Labyrinth?"

"NO." Percy and Annabeth's gazes were steady and slightly unnerving.

Frank had other opinions. "I think it's our best bet if we're going to go-"

"NO."

"Any other way and we'd die-"

"NO."

"Underwater and underground would kill at least 2 people-"

"NO."

Jason interrupted them. "Let's have a vote, shall we?" he asked, barely concealing his annoyance. "Those in favor…" He, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, and Leo raised their hands. "Those opposed…" Percy and Annabeth raised their hands. Percy noticed that they were the only ones raising their hands and shot his other hand into the air – trying to pass off for 3 votes. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Then it's settled." Jason turned to Hazel. "Tomorrow, we'll enter the Labyrinth."

**I was going to end it here, but it's pitifully short, so here's an "extra" little bit for you!**

_The Next Morning_

Jason sat leaning against Zeus' fist, where Percy had reluctantly told them to meet today. He wore his usual jeans, red sneakers, and a warm blue jacket. Piper leaned against his right side in the new light green jacket he bought her as a birthday present, grey yoga pants, and purple Reeboks. She had tried to talk to Leo yesterday, but she couldn't get him to say anything other than the fact that he was tired. He had actually snapped at her on accident, before blaming it back on his injury and everything. But right now, her eyes were closed, and Jason couldn't blame her for relaxing. Too bad he had to be on the lookout for monsters.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

Since it was the middle of September, all of the leaves had fallen on the ground, leaving bare trees standing like sticks around them, occasionally bending under the weight of the wind. You could barely see the grey autumn sky above the trees as a biting wind bit his hands, ears, ankles, and nose. He and Piper sat absolutely still, waiting for the others to arrive. He saw a family of deer not 10 feet from the rock behind them peek their heads through the trees.

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

Piper's body heat kept him a little warm (and he hoped it was vice versa), but he shivered and hid in the collar of his coat. He loved this weather, but seriously, where were hand warmers when you needed them?

He could sit here all day if he was a tiny bit warmer. He'd often thought of building a house somewhere in the woods. Winter and autumn would be peaceful and pleasant, but he knew he couldn't _ever _ask her to leave her dad. But nonetheless, he could enjoy it now with her.

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

Still, it was kind of weird. Getting really cold in a matter of days was not normal, and Camp Half-Blood's weather was supposed to be controlled. He couldn't even summon a warm wind for heat. Jason couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the quest that they were going on.

He heard the soft crunching of twigs blanketed somewhat by the fallen leaves to his left. Piper – to his slight disappointment – sat up and looked to the newcomers. Jason followed her gaze. The rest of his "quest-mates" were at the edge of the clearing and coming towards them. Percy wore a brown windbreaker with jeans. A black backpack was slung over one shoulder. Annabeth wore a light purple jacket with black yoga pants. Frank wore a dark purple jacket with jeans and green sneakers that partially worked as camouflage. Hazel wore a white ski jacket over jeans. Apparently, she wasn't used to the cold. Leo, on the contrary, wore his usual camp T-shirt and brown pants with maroon suspenders.

He looked ridiculous - and cold - but then again, they didn't know what temperature it was going to be in the Labyrinth.

Jason put a hand back against the enormous outcropping behind him and stood. He held out his hands and helped Piper up, her cold hands feeling rough but light and graceful.

"Ready?" she asked. They all nodded nervously. Percy and Annabeth looked like they were going to have a heart attack soon and they knew when it was going to happen. Hazel took a deep breath.

"Let's go." The 13-year-old closed her eyes and an entrance materialized behind Jason. Unfortunately, it was under him and Piper as well. The next series of events happened in seconds. He only had time to take in the stunned looks of his friends before he fell, back first, into the darkness. He grabbed Piper and tried to fly, but his wind powers weren't working.

Great.

He hugged Piper to his chest, hoping to cushion her somewhat to the fall when he hit the ground at an angle, and to his dismay, his head his the floor of icy stone first - right before his back. He was vaguely aware of Piper sitting up before the darkness invaded his soul and caused him to lose his grip on reality.

In other words, he blacked out.

***dodges several hundred murder attempts – demigod style***

**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M SORRY! **

**Unfortunately, I have come down with a terrible disease – writers block. If some other writers out there could give me some ideas (where they come up, what danger do they face), then I could update even sooner-**

**Wait a second. Aha! AHA! Somebody can use the return of Medusa in his or her help-me-review, just an idea. **

**Please review! I swear I will update sooner! I swear it on the River Styx!**

**…**

**Ok, not kidding guys, there's a storm outside my house and thunder just boomed. Like, BOOOM! Right after I typed it.**

**…**

**MAAAAAAAM?! I TOLD YOU I WAS A DEMIGOD. It's dad, right?**


	7. Chapter 7 - PIPER

**I'm ****_FINALLY _****over my writer's block. **

**YAAY!**

**Okay, it didn't take too long to recover, but I think I've ****_kind of _****got a ****_half _****of a plot line…ish.**

**This might be a shorter chapter, but I'll have the next one posted soon. I might do a series of shorter chapters, but shorter chapters = frequent updates. I'll try that for a while.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**But before you move on, let's take a moment.**

**62 REVIEWS?! THAT'S AWESOME! I honestly never thought I'd ever get this far – especially only on the 7****th**** chapter! You guys are great!**

**Song o' the Chapter: (Okay, I'm not sure of a song for this one, so could you guys review on this? I'll edit this when I find one that fits this chapter)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

***sniffles* I don't own Percy Jackson. There, YOU HAPPY NOW?! *runs off crying***

VII

PIPER

Piper had sometimes wondered what it'd feel like if Jason hadn't caught her when she fell into the Grand Canyon.

She never actually _wanted _to find out.

She and Jason unexpectedly plummeted into the shadows. He threw his arms around her and pulled her close as she closed her eyes – not that there was anything to see. Darkness lurked all around her. She realized what he was trying to do too late and her eyes snapped open in surprise. They hit the ground with a muffled _THUD_. She yelped as pain shot through her body, but she sprang off of Jason, who had softened her fall.

She kneeled beside him as his eyes settled on her and slowly fluttered closed. His features were contorted with pain and his body was limp. His blonde hair displayed a small but rapidly growing damp and sticky crimson splotch on the side of his head, just above his right ear. She pressed a finger to it gently and he groaned, but didn't wake up.

She took off Zethes' sword and set it on the ground next to her before unsheathing Katoptris and cutting a long strip of stretchy, comfortable fabric from her pant leg. She cut up to her knee, so her pants looked lopsided, but she didn't care. She'd do anything to help Jason.

Carefully, she wrapped the material around her boyfriend's head and tied it off, wincing as all of her muscles pumped, tightened, and protested against being used.

She put away Katoptris, but not before catching a glimpse of the secrets her knife held.

A pair of bright yellow eyes peered over her shoulder in the reflection. The most startling thing? They seemed almost 3D, like someone had placed a yellow sphere with no pupil on each eye. She whipped around, but nothing lurked in the darkness surrounding her. She checked the dagger one more time, but the eyes had vanished.

Well. What a _positively amazing _start she had to this quest.

"Piper?" came Annabeth from somewhere above her. "Jason? Are you guys okay?"

Piper stood and peered into the space above her. A square of sunlight the size of her thumbnail hung far above her. Loose blonde curls dangled down toward them.

"No," Piper admitted, feeling somewhat annoyed. "Jason tried to prevent me from getting hurt, but he hit the ground hard. He's out."

The blonde locks dangled in a nod. "We'll be right down."

"Wait," Frank cautioned. A new shadow appeared in the opening of light. "We don't know how far down it is, and we don't know if there are any monsters. No offense," he added.

"None taken. Can you see me?" Piper asked.

"Barely." Annabeth again. "I can only see your sword."

Frank asked, "What's it look like?"

Piper looked to her left and right. In both directions, a long hallway stretched as far as the darkness allowed her to see. A strange, maroon light illuminated the hall and tinted the cobblestone walkways blood red – not a very comforting color. Dry and unused torches hung from the walls every six feet, but they were old and seemed to crumble to the touch.

Her gaze turned once again to the sunlit opening. "It's an empty hallway."

"Alright," Annabeth told her. "We're coming down."

Something to Piper's right hissed.

"Wait," she warned.

"Piper, what is it?"

She squinted to her left and waited. "I think there's something-"

Suddenly, something hit her head and pain erupted all around her skull. She gasped softly, not being able to manage a louder sound, and collapsed onto Jason.

She struggled to move and barely processed her name being called.

The last thing she saw were a pair of devious yellow eyes.

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUN!**

**Okay! You guys are in for a surprise.**

**Lots of surprises.**

**Lots of pressure on my OTPs.**

**Review!**

**(Next chapter coming soon!)**

**Question: What song do you think best represents Percabeth? (For me, it's 1D You & I – ****_Not even the gods above, could separate the two of us, no nothing can come between you and I._****)**


	8. Chapter 8 - HAZEL

**I'm back. **

**Tired.**

**Exhausted.**

**In school.**

**Ugh.**

**Song of the chapter: I got nothing. No ideas for the song. Help?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or else the ending to Blood of Olympus would've included this. Not the disclaimer, the story.**

VIII

HAZEL

Hazel didn't expect the Labyrinth to take up so much of her energy. She also didn't expect monsters as a side package.

"Piper!" Annabeth called into the hole Hazel accidentally opened.

Just another thing she hadn't expected.

"Piper!" Annabeth called again. She turned towards the other demigods, her features knit in concern. "She's not answering."

_Gee, ya think?! _Hazel thought worriedly, but she didn't say it out loud. "We need to get down there. _Now._"

Just then, Annabeth leapt back from the edge of the enormous outcropping as thirty or so monsters crawled out of the pit, snarling and battle hungry.

The first thought Hazel had was of Piper and Jason. What had happened to them? Were they dead?

Hazel drew her _spatha. _Her friends drew their various weapons as the monsters charged.

Four Scythian Dracnae set their sights on Hazel.

She growled as the first reached her.

She swept her sword in a deadly upper cut, slashing along the monster's stomach, drawing a line from the being's hip to its shoulder. The monster crumbled to gold dust that was blown away by the wind and scattered into the forest.

Hazel brought her weapon crashing down from over her head and met her sword with the second snake-gladiator's shoulder, instantly turning the monster to gold rubble.

The last two halted and looked over the legionnaire. Hazel snarled and they mirrored the action. They each drew a gleaming silver machete.

"Sssscythian Ssssilver," one hissed. "Extremely deadly to demigodsss, not to mortalsss or monstersss."

_Great. _

**(Thank you Lily925 for this idea! Check out her story: Kidnapped. It's in my favorites!)**

The two charged her and Hazel spun, bringing her sword around her in a deadly arc to give it extra momentum. Her hair flew out behind her as her weapon met one of the monster's exotic blades with a _CLANG! _

Hazel twisted her _spatha _and disarmed one, but the other also attacked.

Someone or something hard bumped against her back and punched the dracnae in the face, but his or her fist was Imperial Gold, and jagged edges stuck out through their knuckles, so the minute the godly metal touched the snake-human, it turned to gold dust.

Hazel quickly stabbed the she-monster facing her and it dissolved on the spot. She turned to the person and gasped.

It was Leo.

His face was the same, but all his features had turned to solid gold. His hair, eyebrows and eyelashes were delicate strands of metal. Eyes that once were a warm brown had turned gold, and the whites of his eyes were now as black as Stygian Iron. His clothes did not remain untouched. They too were made of the godly metal, but they still bent, wrinkled, and swayed with the wind. He could open his pockets and store things in them, and the same went for his tool belt, but the flaps clicked against each other like aluminum cans. His shoes didn't escape the transformation – not even the laces. Strangely, he seemed to just realize that he was now made of metal.

"What the-" he trailed off, looking at the palms of his hands and turning them back and forth. His golden face was covered in confusion.

Hazel reached out a hand and knocked on Leo's forehead.

_CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!_

Leo stepped away from her and rubbed his head. "Jeez, Ms. Underground, what was that for?!"

"You…you…" She took a deep breath. "You're gold? You're solid gold?"

Leo shrugged, but he trembled slightly, making more light and soft clicks as metal skin met metal clothes. "You have to believe me, I didn't make this happen."

From somewhere behind her, Hazel heard someone whisper, "It's cold out here."

Leo stretched out his palm, but Hazel realized what he was going to do. "NO! DON'T!"

"What?" Leo asked. His brow furrowed in question.

"By conjuring fire, you could melt yourself!"

Leo laughed. "That's the first time I've heard that one."

Hazel tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "That's because you've never been made of _IMPERIAL GOLD _before, yeah?"

"Hazel?" Frank asked. Hazel turned around. "What's the matter?"

"Let me show you," Hazel said. She stepped to the side, revealing golden Leo.

Frank gasped, accidentally drawing the attention of the other demigods who were currently preoccupied with retrieving weapons and bandaging cuts.

Silence.

Percy walked up to Leo and knocked on his forehead again.

_CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!_

"Hey!" Leo's hands flew to his forehead. "What are you, a woodpecker?!"

"Frank," Hazel said thoughtfully.

"Ye-ye-yeah?" he stuttered.

Hazel inspected Leo, making him rub his hands together, creating a screeching sound. Hazel cringed and practically threw his hands in the opposite direction. "Look, I'm not a science experiment, okay? Please stop treating me like one!" Leo insisted.

"You shape shift, I wonder if this is any different. Do you think you could help him turn back to human?" Hazel asked Frank, ignoring Leo's complaints.

Frank stared at Leo for a few seconds. He started to nod, seemingly understanding Hazel's idea.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Frank walked to up Leo, stopping when he was a foot in front of him.

He took a deep breath and placed his hands on Leo's shoulders. "Think of being you again. Think about everything that makes _you _human. Think about someone or something that you think is worth living and dying for."

"Okay," Leo said uneasily. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out.

At first, nothing happened. Then, the Imperial Gold started to retreat. The metal on his fingertips curled up towards his shoulders in water-like ripples, revealing steaming, raw skin. All the metal formed back into that stupid little piece of shrapnel.

Leo's eyes drunkenly flickered open. "I'm gonna just sit down-" He collapsed onto Frank, who actually caught him this time (thank the gods). Frank set him on the ground gently before crouching beside him. Hazel followed suit.

"Hazel?" Frank asked.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Since Leo turned to gold," he paused, and Hazel gestured for him to continue. "Could you control him?"

Hazel shrugged. "I guess I could. I wouldn't unless he gave permission, but I guess I'd be able to."

Suddenly, the Imperial Gold in Leo's torso glowed brightly, temporarily blinding Hazel.

When the light subsided, the metal was deeper in the demigod's body. Leo's body tensed and he yelped.

Hazel put her hand on his head to find it burning. She quickly withdrew her hand in fear of a first-degree burn – it was that hot.

Leo tossed and turned, crying out every three seconds.

What was happening?

**Okay, thank you Matt for the idea to have Leo be able to turn into gold! That was awesome!**

**Question: Who do you anchor? (Anchoring = shipping self with character) For me, it's obvious. Sparky all the way. **

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - LEO

**Here you go!**

**Song of the Chapter: (Okay, I'm going to only do the song of the chapter if something significant happens.)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own – oh forget it. You get the point.**

IX

LEO

Leo dreamed that he was in a stadium.

Not a football stadium, more like an ancient roman coliseum. Maroon light illuminated the giant arena and blood red sand shifted beneath his feet.

Slowly, the red sand twirled into a tornado-like column. Leo stumbled backward quickly and ended up falling on his back.

The sand dropped to the ground to reveal a smirking Octavian. Leo stood and brushed himself off.

"What do you want?" Leo grumbled.

Octavian's eyes started to glow faintly. "I have a job for you, traitor."

Leo clenched his fists. He took an aggressive step forward. "I'm not doing anything for you-"

Octavian snapped his fingers and Leo's chest erupted with white-hot pain. Leo gasped before falling to his knees, short of breath.

"Oh," Octavian mocked. "Has the little hero gotten too confident?" He grabbed Leo's throat and forced him to look the dead _pontifex _in the eye. "You seem to have forgotten your place, _Graecus_," he said menacingly. "Thanks to your, uh, _injury_, I can control you."

Octavian roughly tossed Leo aside and the air in his lungs was forced out in a rush, leaving him sputtering and coughing.

"What do you want?" Leo growled once he could breathe again.

Octavian laughed. "Come back to square one, have we? I want you to do a job."

"What kind of job?" Leo stood. "If you want me to vacuum this place you're going to need a new bust boy."

"Still making jokes? Well you won't for long," Octavian sneered. "Tartarus commands that you kill your friends."

_What?!_

"What?!" Leo exclaimed, voicing his thought. Octavian's lips curled back in a smile.

"We've taken care of your two best friends for you," he assured Leo, but somehow his assurance wasn't very reassuring.

Leo leapt to his feet. "What have you done with them?!" he demanded.

Octavian started dissolving into sand again. "You'll find them here, but I definitely won't guarantee you'll like what you find. In fact," he paused and chuckled a little. "I think it will be quite the opposite."

The ghoul disappeared into the ground and Leo was left alone, wondering what could've happened to his friends.

**You're welcome.**

**For the cliffhanger.**

***innocent smile***

**Are Piper and Jason dead? Are they alive but being tortured?**

**Worse.**

**You're welcome.**

**I won't update for another 5 years.**

**Just kidding. Expect the next update soon, I promise.**

**But three chapters? IN ONE DAY?! I feel really good about myself right now…**

**Question: What's your fatal flaw? Mine is indecision. **

**Review!**


End file.
